


Это ж мы. Эксклюзив

by batsNwolfs



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Detective!AU, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsNwolfs/pseuds/batsNwolfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Надо уметь общаться с родней нормально, тогда и не будет конфузов».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это ж мы. Эксклюзив

**Author's Note:**

> Беты – Beckett, Solie
> 
> Фанон, возможен ООС. О работе полиции и страховых следователей автор имеет весьма смутное представление, основанное на фильмах и собственных домыслах.
> 
> Преступления и частично расследования были честно списаны с некоторых серий 5-го сезона CSI: Las Vegas

– …Откуда ты вообще взялся, чистоплюй хренов?! – Крис оскалился. Кеннеди невозмутимо поднял бровь и усмехнулся. Остальной отдел издал дружный тяжелый вздох – утро начиналось как обычно.  
– Скотти!

На этот раз выдержка Леону изменила. Крис остолбенело смотрел как на его всегда спокойном лице проявляется сначала удивление, а потом легкий ужас. А между столами к ним уже спешила сухонькая пожилая женщина.

– Бабушка, – со смесью страха и радости опознал Леон, поворачиваясь на пятках. – Что же ты не сказала, что приезжаешь? Я бы встретил…

Старушка ущипнула Леона за щеку, на второй запечатлела звонкий поцелуй. Крис наконец вышел из ступора и начал наслаждаться представлением.

– Хотела сделать сюрприз, – дама, продолжая улыбаться, перевела внимательный взгляд на Криса. Тому стало слегка неуютно – легендарное «рентгеновское зрение» главный зануда отдела получил явно от нее.  
– Так это твой молодой человек? – радостно заключила родственница. Крис, хлопая глазами, заметил, как на заднем плане у Кеннеди как в замедленной съемке отвисает челюсть. Дальше получилось само собой…  
– Меня зовут Крис. Так приятно познакомиться с вами, миссис Кеннеди, – сказал Редфилд со всей возможной сердечностью, и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ей руку. – Я думал, вы сестра. Леон, нельзя быть таким скрытным с такой красивой б…  
– Не перегибай, – она отняла руку и потрепала Криса по щеке. – Ты наглый, но милый мальчик, другой бы этого внука не захомутал.

Редфилд захлопнул приоткрывшийся было рот и расплылся в улыбке. Внук наконец подобрал челюсть и попытался вклиниться в разговор:  
– Это не то, что ты…  
– Ну, конечно, – отмахнулась миссис Кеннеди. – А то я тебя совсем не знаю. Итак, Крис. Полное – Кристофер? Можешь звать меня Марго. А сейчас мы должны сходить на завтрак. У вас же есть перерывы?  
– Конечно, м… Марго. Я буду счастлив, – Крис галантно предложил ей руку, она возложила узкую ладошку на его локоть, и они чинно двинулись в сторону выхода.  
– Скотти, не отставай, – скомандовала бабуля через плечо.  
– Да, Скотти, – поддержал Крис и очень четко расслышал скрип зубов. Коллеги стали потихоньку сползать под столы – то ли чтобы отсмеяться, то ли чтобы взрывная волна леоновского гнева никого не зацепила.

***

Крис не стал особенно раздумывать – повел их забавную процессию в ресторанчик, где обедали все сотрудники, кроме, пожалуй, самой верхушки.

– Доброе утро, Крис, Леон, – Венди, официантка, выглядела слегка удивленной их ранним появлением, но привычно подмигнуть Леону не забыла.  
– В мое время девушки были сдержаннее, – с широкой улыбкой сообщила миссис Кеннеди. – Здравствуйте, милочка. Нам бы столик у окна…

Сконфуженно порозовевшая девушка отвела их к дальнему столу и поспешно испарилась.

– Скотт, некрасиво с твоей стороны давать бедной девочке ложные надежды, – светским тоном сообщила дама, присаживаясь на пододвинутый Крисом мягкий стул. – К тому же представь, как должен чувствовать себя Кристофер. Разве я этому тебя учила?

Даже сотрясшее воздух полное имя не могло испортить Редфилду настроения, употребив все душевные силы, он изобразил лицом печаль и обиду:  
– Ничего страшного, Марго...  
– Не говори глупостей, – леди Кеннеди хлопнула его по сложенным на столе рукам. – Скотт попозже поговорит с ней, правда, Скотт?  
– Конечно, ба, – выдавил Леон сквозь сжатые зубы. Крис мысленно делал ставки – повалит у того из ушей пар или нет.

Принимая у них заказ, Венди была тиха и прилична до тошноты. Даже впервые застегнула блузу на все пуговицы. Записала все, глядя только на пожилую даму во главе стола, с выражением зачитала для проверки и удалилась без улыбки, чеканя шаг.

– Итак, – сказала Марго, откладывая меню. – Я хочу знать все, ты и так очень долго от меня скрывал. Но я всегда знаю, когда в жизни моего мальчика кто-то появился...  
Леон страдальчески закатил глаза:  
– Ну ба...  
– Понимаете, Марго, – вступил Крис. – Все еще слишком... – он взмахнул рукой, пытаясь помочь себе с выбором слова.  
– Ново? – подсказала дама, и Редфилд благодарно кивнул:  
– Мы еще сами не до конца во всем разобрались, никому не говорили. Но вас не проведешь...

Он не поскупился на свою лучшую слащавую улыбку, Леон на периферии зрения изобразил, что его мутит, а дама ответила точно такой же улыбкой.

– Я уже говорила, ты переигрываешь. Но все еще милый.  
– Вы тоже очень милы. Теперь я понимаю, в кого он такой проницательный.

Дама фыркнула, поправила безупречно уложенные волосы, раздумывая.  
– Давно вы вместе?  
– Мы не... – снова попытался Леон.  
– Месяц, – честно соврал Крис. В напарники их поставили ровно месяц назад, до этого они собачились с разных концов отдела.  
– Так я и думала, – кивнула собеседница сама себе. – С 15-го?

Редфилд и младший Кеннеди удивленно переглянулись и вопросительно уставились на Марго.

– Именно так.  
Пояснять она не стала, только улыбнулась загадочно.  
– Кристофер, расскажи, чем ты занимаешься?  
Редфилд поднял брови, Марго поморщилась:  
– Я поняла, что вы работаете вместе, а кроме работы? Чем увлекаешься?  
– Ну… эм… Я головоломки собираю.  
Теперь брови поднял Леон.  
– Ну, знаете, кубик Рубика и все такое.  
– А там много вариантов? – удивилась дама. Зря она, конечно, спросила: Крис со всем вдохновением рассказал про стратегии для разных видов кубика и извел пачку салфеток на зарисовки своей коллекции.  
– Надо же, даже 20 на 20? – удивилась Марго, сосредоточенно хмурясь в рисунки.  
– Кажется, он только виртуальный. Самый большой, какой я видел вживую – это 11 квадратиков на 11… Еще у меня есть кубик-судоку и со знаками из маджонга. Судоку так и не собрал, если честно.

Миссис Кеннеди повертела салфетку с чертежом головоломки-пирамиды.  
– Мне кажется, я в Китае видела что-то такое. Жаль, не купила.

Крис смущенно почесал нос – ситуация слегка вышла из-под контроля, а ведь он старался среди незнакомых людей не распространяться… Но дама выглядела по-настоящему заинтересованной.

– Это очень интересное хобби, дорогой, – сказала Марго, хлопая его по руке. – Из следующей поездки обязательно привезу тебе что-нибудь в коллекцию.  
– Ну что вы, не… – попытался Крис отказаться, но был остановлен властным движением рукой.  
– Ты теперь часть семьи.

Редфилд сглотнул и перевел взгляд на Леона. У того в глазах, кроме привычного обещания всех египетских казней сразу, ясно читалось: «Ну, ты и доигрался». И Крис, кажется, впервые был согласен.

– А Скотт собирает модели самолетов, но ты это знаешь, конечно же.  
Леон изобразил лицом последствия поедания целого лимона без сахара.  
– Нет, он от меня скрывал, – помотал Крис головой.  
– Ну как же. Он мечтал быть пилотом, но не сложилось, – она грустно вздохнула, мужчины обменялись убийственными взглядами.  
«Самолетики?» – одними губами спросил Крис.  
«Кубики?» – спросил в ответ Леон.

Развития конфликт не получил, так как все такая же нервная Венди провела миротворческую операцию по доставке провизии.

– Спасибо, дорогая. Уверена, такая милая молодая девушка легко найдет себе другого достойного юношу, – вежливо улыбнулась Марго.  
– Мы давно знакомы с Венди, и она просто очень доброжелательна, – страдальчески изрек Леон, глядя на столовый нож так, словно планировал сеппуку. Крис хотел было добавить, что Венди так со всеми клиентами, но вовремя спохватился, что может быть неверно истолкован, потому ограничился многозначительным «Самый лучший сервис!» и широкой улыбкой.

Девушка робко улыбнулась в ответ, прижимая к груди опустевший поднос, и с умилением посмотрела на мужчин по очереди.

– Просто хотела внести ясность, – леди Кеннеди опустила левую руку на запястье Криса, правую – на рукав Леона и подарила девушке многозначительный взгляд. Венди нахмурилась, пытаясь сообразить, что к чему, потом вдруг распахнула глаза и закусила губу.  
– Еще что-нибудь, мэм? – спросила она со странным придыханием. У Криса уже лицо болело от улыбки, а Леон стал смотреть на нож с еще большим вожделением.  
– Нет, спасибо, – миссис Кеннеди степенно кивнула, и Венди стремительно унеслась в двери, ведущие в кухню.

Крис фыркнул и оглядел их небольшое застолье.  
– Кажется, она с перепугу попутала, – он поменял их с Леоном салаты местами. Кеннеди синхронно подняли брови.  
– Кунжут, – пояснил Крис, ткнув пальцем в тарелку. – Так что это мое.  
– Ох, – сказал Леон, с некоторым содроганием глядя на салат. – Забери и мой тоже, у меня аппетит пропал.  
– О да, в прошлый раз было весело, – кивнул Крис и запустил вилку в чужой салат. «Прошлый раз» был тремя месяцами ранее, когда и без того пухлые губы Леона увеличились раза в три, а глаза приобрели интересный розовато-красный оттенок. Крис тогда сам себя превзошел в количестве шуток про вампиров и силикон в губах.  
– Это так мило, – сообщила забытая было на фоне кунжутных страстей леоновская бабушка.  
– Аллергия на кунжут? – мрачно предположил Леон.  
– Нет, – ответила его бабушка, пропуская сарказм мимо ушей. – То, что твой молодой человек помнит о твоей аллергии.  
В ком-то нетренированном леоновский взгляд мог бы и дырку пробить, но Крис ответил только широкой улыбкой.

– Ты не говорил мне, что был рецидив, – полумечтательный тон сменился сурово-обвиняющим, Кеннеди-младший издал тихий стон.  
– Это мелочи, ба. Мне тебе про каждый насморк сообщать?  
– Анафилактический шок – не насморк, – выдал умную фразу Крис и выскреб с тарелки остатки салата.  
– Вот именно, – поддержала леди. Леон закрыл голову руками.

Телефоны о новом сообщении сигнализировали одновременно: леонов залился приятной трелью, крисов – отрывисто гавкнул.

– Чтобы враги не догадались, если вдруг в засаде забуду выключить, – пояснил Редфилд, добывая аппарат из кармана.  
– Мы – следователи по смертельным страховым случаям, ты в засаде ни разу не был, – буркнул Леон, косясь неодобрительно на напарника.  
– Но нельзя исключать такую возможность, – парировал тот, беспечно улыбаясь. – Вот блин. Вот что они все, потерпеть не могут?  
– Прости, ба. Нам бежать нужно, – Леон, едва скрывая радость от того, что мучительный завтрак обрывается, поднялся и чмокнул бабушку в щеку.  
– Да, очень жаль. Надеюсь, как-нибудь повторим. Было очень приятно познакомиться, – кивнул Крис на ходу, одновременно надевая пиджак и заталкивая в рот последний сэндвич.  
– Взаимно, Кристофер. Ничего не забыл?

Крис замер с бутербродом во рту и окинул столик взглядом – вроде как все взял – и вопросительно приподнял брови. Миссис Кеннеди невозмутимо указала на свою щеку. Крис округлил глаза, поспешно спрятал бутерброд за спину, проглотил, что было во рту, тщательно вытер губы салфеткой и запечатлел очень аккуратный поцелуй на щеке леди Кеннеди. На мгновение его овеяло легкими ароматами пудры и цветочных духов.

– Удачного дня, мальчики. Я пока не купила обратный билет, так что скоро увидимся.

Мужчины синхронно кивнули и поспешили к стойке, которую протирала уже немного оправившаяся от потрясения Венди.

– Прости, пожалуйста, – зашептал Леон, выкладывая перед ней несколько купюр. – Бабушка ошиблась, а этот козел, – короткий кивок в сторону ухмыляющегося Криса, – поддержал и усугубил.

Девушка вздохнула и махнула рукой. Но Крис успел разглядеть озорных чертей в ее глазах.

Редфилд даже не пытался сражаться за место у руля общего служебного автомобиля. В свете последних событий вполне могло дойти до руко– и ногоприкладства, так что конечности лучше было держать свободными. И люди еще говорят, что он не способен к планированию.

– Редфилд, я многого мог от тебя ожидать, но что ты падешь так низко… – прошипел Кеннеди, сжав руки на руле так, что костяшки побелели. «Ну, хоть от дороги не отвлекается, не хотелось бы одну палату реанимации разделить».  
– Да чего ты кипятишься? Если у тебя не было видов на Венди, то ничего непоправимого не случилось. Пусть бабушка считает тебя вполне состоявшимся индивидом, способным к социализации.

Напарник все-таки отвлекся и подарил ему уничтожающий взгляд.  
– Что, неужели были? Тогда упс.  
– Лучше молчи, пока я тебя ремнем безопасности не удушил.  
Крис фыркнул, отвернулся к окну и всю дорогу честно молчал.

***

Возле дома уже собрались зеваки. Кевин, общавшийся с заплаканной женщиной, на мгновение оторвался от блокнота и приветственно кивнул. Сунув дежурному под нос удостоверения, они прошагали к следующей желтой ленте, где их встретила Джилл Валентайн, облаченная в белый комбинезон с надписью «Криминалистическая лаборатория» во всю спину.

– Ты выглядишь обалденно, – заметил Крис после приветствия. – Как астронавт с Альфа Центавры.  
– Тебе придется надеть такой же. И респиратор, а то на место не пущу. Все здоровы? В прошлый раз кто-то тут чихал, тотальный перенос улик был…

Крис издал протяжный стон.  
– У нас чемпионат по злопамятности и въедливости что ли? Этого, – он кивнул в сторону опасно сощурившегося Леона, – тебе не переплюнуть.  
– Я только учусь, – девушка улыбнулась и указала на сложенные комбинезоны. – Облачайтесь, джентльмены. Блин, как есть-то хочется. Даже позавтракать не успела, что людям неймется?  
– Могу угостить тебя обедом, – тут же нашелся Крис, запутался в штанинах и едва не свалился.  
– Ох, Редфилд, и не стыдно тебе? Прямо на глазах у своего парня…  
– О нет, – снова застонал Кеннеди. – Венди?  
– Такую бы оперативность, да в дело, – усмехнулся Крис, застегивая молнию. – Давайте быстро, в этой хрени ужасно жарко. Что у нас?  
– Сам посмотри, не хочу сюрприз портить, – Валентайн надела респиратор и вернулась в комнату.  
– Ух-ты, – Крис оживленно закрутил головой, что в капюшоне было неудобно. – Это ж старая Англия. Искусственный камин, рога на стене…  
– Угу, скрипка, персидская туфля… – глухо отвечал из своего респиратора Кеннеди. – Оживший фильм о Шерлоке Холмсе.  
– Некоторые вещи – настоящий антиквариат, – прокомментировала Джилл. – И нигде ни пылинки.  
– Заметали следы? – Леон повернулся к ней и поднял брови.  
– Возможно. Но весь дом тоже чист, скорее всего, он был просто аккуратист. Познакомьтесь с нашим Холмсом, он же Джерри Уайт.

Крис аккуратно обошел красную лужицу и кресло с телом, присел на корточки:  
– Траектория выстрела – снизу вверх, поза расслаблена… Похоже на самоубийство.  
– Ага, а оружие испарилось? – даже с наполовину закрытым маской лицом челкастый гад умудрялся выглядеть ехидным.  
– Следы пороха на руках есть, около входного отверстия порох есть, значит, выстрел с близкого расстояния – очень похоже на самоубийство, – Джилл пожала плечами. – Оружие, похоже, револьвер, и его нигде нет. Кстати про руки…  
– Вижу, – кивнул Леон. – Следы уколов, на столе старинный шприц. Все по книжке.  
– Не помню там мозгов по полу, – вступил Крис.  
– Ремейк под влиянием времени, – снова пожала плечами Джилл. – Сейчас это модно.  
– Эй! – позвал Кевин из коридора. – Вам еще долго? А то я закончил.  
– Я еще немного покопаюсь, – Джилл махнула рукой. – А вы гребите отсюда, не портите мне улики.  
– Фото… – начал было Леон.  
– Фото Патрик перешлет, как доберемся. Все, пока, голубки, мне надо работать.  
– Мне кажется, страховщикам, полиции и криминалистам обедать в одном месте – идея хуже некуда, – раздраженно прошипел на ходу Кеннеди.  
– Город маленький, – отмахнулся Редфилд. – Ты вообще зря считаешь, что все закончилось – только глянь, как лыбится наш Том Круз.

Детектив Рэйман, маячивший в дверях, едва не светился.  
– Скажи мне, что ты просто фанат Артура Конан Дойля, и мне полегчает, – попросил Леон, стягивая маску.  
– Говорят, вас можно поздравить?  
– Это с чем? – изобразил невинность Редфилд. – Нас повысили?

Кевин приобнял его вокруг уже освободившихся от комбинезона плеч:  
– Меня можете не стесняться, я толерантен как сама толерантность и ничего против служебных романов не имею.

Леон страдальчески закатил глаза.  
– Мы рады это слышать, – покивал Редфилд. – А то мы так волновались. Правда, милый?  
– Иди к черту, – отмахнулся напарник.  
– Он такой чувствительный сегодня, – Крис трагично вздохнул, и они с Кевином наконец не выдержали и заржали.  
– Так, все, мистер толерантность, руки убрал, – Крис отодвинулся, вытирая глаза рукавом. – Видишь, мой бойфренд уже переживает. Давай по делу.  
– Как скажешь, – полицейский отработанным жестом провел по волосам, театрально перелистнул блокнот.  
– Итак, погибший – Джерри Уайт, 49 лет. Его нашла жена. Вообще они вместе не живут, она от него ушла…  
– Женщину можно понять, – вздохнул Леон, делая жест в сторону «Кабинета Холмса». – Это все стоит больших денег, а дом явно не олигарху принадлежит.  
– Именно так, – кивнул Кевин. – Он простой клерк, все спускал на свое увлечение. Ну, кроме того, что платил вашим за страховку. В общем, он просил ее вернуться, и сегодня утром должно было быть что-то вроде собеседования. Но он не пришел. Она, конечно, разозлилась, потом забеспокоилась, а так как ключ у нее остался – вошла и нашла его.  
– Судя по окоченению, он ночью умер. Алиби у нее есть? – спросил Леон, сосредоточенно хмурясь. – Мне кажется, он вполне мог вызывать у нее кровожадные мысли.  
– Ты его и пощупать успел? – Крис поднял брови, а Кеннеди скривился.  
– Некоторые на работу ходят не только с экспертами флиртовать.  
– Ауч, – Крис приложил руку к груди.  
– Как я вам завидую: не жизнь, а именины сердца, – усмехнулся Рэйман. – Дамочка в ночную смену в больнице работает, говорит, что была там, но проверить я еще не успел.  
– Кроме комментариев из личной жизни еще информация есть? – Леон скрестил руки на груди и уставился своим фирменным взглядом.  
– Пока это все, – полицейский захлопнул блокнот и поднял руки, – перешлю вам протоколы и отчеты, как будут.  
– Чудесно. А нам, кажется, придется перечитать Дойля.

***

– Про Дойля ты серьезно? – Крис поймал дверь кабинета у самого своего носа и подарил удаляющейся спине напарника убийственный взгляд.  
– Думаю, будет не лишним. Я не уверен, что Рэйман умеет читать что-то кроме протоколов, а тут явно что-то есть.  
– Вау, то есть в моем умении читать ты уже не сомневаешься? Я польщен.  
– Господи, только ты можешь принять это за комплемент.

Следователи повернули за угол и дружно замедлили шаг. Начальник местного «убойного» отдела Ингрид Ханниган поджидала у их составленных вместе столов, скрестив руки на груди, лицо ее ничего не выражало, впрочем, как и всегда.

– Как ты думаешь, кто накосячил? – шепотом поинтересовался Редфилд, растягивая губы в улыбке.  
– Исходя из предыдущих пятисот раз… – тихо прошипел Кеннеди на ходу, тоже улыбаясь.  
– Блин, не порти мне ощущения после комплемента… Мэм, какой приятный сюрприз!

Ханниган коротко улыбнулась и вернула губы в исходное состояние.  
– Доброе утро. До меня дошли определенные слухи…  
– О Господи, – тихо простонал Леон. – За что мне это?  
– Чаще надо с родственниками общаться, – не переставая улыбаться, сообщил Крис.  
– …В связи с чем хотела довести до вашего сведения, – невозмутимо продолжала начальница, – что не одобряю отношения на службе. Но устав не запрещает, так что… Признаться, – ее лицо непривычно дрогнуло, приобретая внезапно какие-то человеческие черты, – я не думала, что перестановки в отделе приведут к такому результату. На повышение результативность я рассчитывала, но вот… – она взмахнула рукой, – стало для меня неожиданностью. Поздравляю.

Она вытащила из-за спины небольшую картонную коробку, в какие обычно пирожные упаковывают, и сунула в руки Леону.

– Но никаких глупостей на работе, – Крису достались очень внимательный взгляд и папка, а начальница удалилась. Кеннеди со вздохом разрезал ленточку, поднял крышку и уставился на шарлотку в форме сердечка.  
– А мэм романтична, – фыркнул Крис, тоже разглядывая подарок. – Кажется, я хочу кофе.

Кеннеди отставил подальше угощение и отобрал у напарника папку:  
– Как в тебя только влезает?  
Крис поднял руку и напряг бицепс:  
– Это все надо кормить.  
Леон закатил глаза:  
– Вряд ли плюшками... Так, на стоянке нашли тело нашего клиента, тупая травма головы, уже повезли на вскрытие. Так что да, время еще осталось.

***

Прихлебывая кофе и заедая дареным печевом, Крис просматривал фотографии с мест преступления, Леон напротив копался в файлах жертв.

– Блин, ну точная копия музея Холмса.  
– Ты там был что ли? – Кеннеди бросил беглый взгляд поверх монитора и вернулся к чтению.  
– Фотки видел, – Крис пожал плечами. – Бывают же фанаты...  
– И он это все продавал.  
– В смысле? – Крис встал и перегнулся через оба стола, чтобы заглянуть в чужой монитор, едва не столкнулся с напарником лбами.  
– Он все выставил на торги, – Леон отклонился подальше, недовольно кривя губы. – Приличная сумма выйдет. И впрямь планировал вернуться в семью.  
– Вряд ли он внезапно настолько передумал, что застрелился из самоуничтожающегося револьвера... – Крис рухнул на место и задумчиво почесал бровь. – Чувак был тихий, начитанный и почти без друзей, почти как ты.

Леон одарил его презрительной улыбкой.  
– Кстати… – он прищурился, покрутил колесико мышки. – А вот и револьвер. Он тоже выставлен на торги. Не помню его среди улик.  
– Не было, – кивнул Крис  
– Наша получательница страховки должна подъехать в участок через полтора часа, думаю, стоит съездить послушать. А что со вторым?  
– А ничего. Парковка и неместный мужик с проломненным черепом. По идее вскрытие должны были закончить...  
– Угу, – Леон потыкал в телефон и включил громкую связь. – Кев, что там со вскрытием... – он глянул на монитор, – Адама Петерсона?  
«Эм...»  
– Мне что-то не нравится твое «Эм», – Леон вопросительно глянул на напарника, тот ответил подозрительным прищуром.  
«Дело в том, что Петерсон пропал».  
– Ожил что ли? – изумленно предположил Крис, пододвигаясь ближе.  
– Если бы Редфилд все это время не был у меня на глазах... – протянул Леон.  
– Очень смешно, – кивнул напарник. – Я крупнее ключей ничего не терял.  
– Да, но это был ключ от сейфа и весил он с килограмм.  
«Ребята, серьезнее».  
– Говорит мне человек, который посеял труп.  
«Это не я! – возмутился Рэйман. – Это морг».  
– У вас там проходной двор, а не морг, – подытожил Кеннеди. – Сотрудников пересчитайте, может, тоже кого унесли.  
«Да не говори. Городской же морг, да еще переполнен. Доступ туда имело человек триста, отпечатки на дверце ящика только патологоанатома и помощника. Доктор Тили и Дэвид, вы ж их знаете… Но проверяем, конечно, всех, не надо так смотреть».  
Леон, испепелявший взглядом сотовый, изумленно поднял брови, Крис фыркнул.  
– Холмс-то от вас не сбежал?  
«Нет, он с нами. Доктор Тили так расчувствовалась, что сделала все быстрее. Почту смотрите».

И Кевин отключился, не прощаясь.  
– Англией повеяло, – вздохнул Леон, убирая мобильник. – Дожили.  
– И не говори, – кивнул Крис. – Кстати про Англию. Холмс-Уайт мало того, что был на героине, напоследок еще и морфием закинулся. Просто успокоительное людей уже не устраивает.  
– Судя по количеству, он идти не собирался. Точнее, собирался он идти много дальше.  
– Не помню дыры в голове среди симптомов передоза, – Крис вытащил из подставки ручку и принялся задумчиво щелкать. – Как думаешь, у него могло хватить сил застрелиться?  
– У меня хватит сил тебя застрелить, если ты не прекратишь, – Леон поморщился.  
– Милый, ты так напряжен. Может, тебе тоже успокоительного? – слащаво улыбнулся Крис. Он включил на телефоне громкую связь и набрал номер.

– Марджи?  
«Крисси, какой сюрприз!»  
– «Крисси»? – чуть слышно переспросил напарник.  
– Скотти, милый, помолчи, – тихо отмахнулся Редфилд. – Как отпуск?  
«Да как обычно – солнце, пальмы, загорелые мальчики…»  
Крис завистливо вздохнул.  
«Да ладно тебе, – тут же отреагировала доктор Тили. – Говорят, у тебя с этим все хорошо, особенно с последним…»  
Леон закатил глаза, Крис фыркнул:  
– Кевину я рот заклею скотчем.  
«Не трогай мальчика, он хоть заходит навестить старую больную тетушку Марджи».  
– Нашлась старушка, – Редфилд не сдержал смешка. Патологоанатом Марджори Тили была крупной темнокожей женщиной и Крис с ней познакомился еще до того как перешел работать в службу страхования, на соревнованиях по пауэрлифтингу.  
«Подлиза».  
– Да-да, мне говорили… Расскажи-ка мне, как у вас клиент ушел? Ты хоть осмотреть его успела?  
Из трубки послышался сокрушенный вздох.  
«Я ездила в суд, давать показания. В это время Дэвид подготовил нашего гуляку, положил в холодильник и ушел на пятнадцать минут выпить кофе… Ну, он так говорит. Когда вернулся, ничего не заметил необычного, а когда вернулась я и собралась заняться мистером Петерсоном, выяснилось, что он нас уже покинул».  
– То есть, ты вообще ничего рассмотреть не успела?  
«К сожалению, нет. Все, что осталось, мы уже отдали криминалистам. Может, там повезет».  
Крис поглядел на раскрытое на мониторе дело Петерсона.  
– А скажи мне, что такое кардиомегалия?  
«Увеличенное сердце, – тут же отозвалась доктор Тили. – А что?»  
– Наш пропащий страдал этим недугом. И, судя по тому, что в страховке от естественных причин ему отказали, это опасно.  
«Более чем. Вроде бомбы замедленного действия. Но у него, насколько я помню, голова была разбита».  
– Может… – снова взгляд в документы, – двоюродный брат из Венгрии решил не дожидаться, пока естественная смерть перечеркнет все выплаты?  
Леон тоже глянул в монитор, поморщился:  
– Эта сумма ему едва перелет покроет. Кстати, здравствуйте, доктор Тили.  
«Леон Скотт Кеннеди в своем репертуаре, – отозвались из трубки. – Приятно тебя слышать. Я еще нужна вам, мальчики? А то очередной клиент на подходе…»  
– Последний вопрос. Наш Холмс сколько мог быть в сознании после той дозы морфия?  
– Судя по комплекции – секунд двадцать.  
– Оу, не так много времени, чтобы отложить шприц, застрелиться и спрятать револьвер.  
«Ничем не могу помочь. Все?»  
– Пока все. Спеши, пока не убег.  
«Пока-пока».  
– Как говорил Холмс, без данных теории лучше не стоить, – сказал Крис, выключая компьютер. – Поехали, посмотрим как Кев разговорит вдову.

***

Кеннеди и Редфилд привычно устроились за стеклянной стеной комнаты для допросов и приготовились наблюдать. Вскоре к ним присоеденилась Джессика Шерават, работавшая с Кевином. Джессика была достопримечательностью участка, так как обладала внешностью топ-модели, хваткой бульдога и одевалась так, что не оставляла места фантазии. А вместе с Кевином они, похожие на копов из голливудских фильмов, производили на неподготовленного зрителя сокрушительное впечатление.

– Алиби подтвердилось, – обреченно вздохнула девушка, теребя ворот привычно расстегнутой чуть ли не до пупа блузы. – Просто и быстро снова не получится.

Крис обменялся с напарником тоскливым взглядом и уставился в стекло. Вдова оказалась невысокой полноватой женщиной с темными волосами, очень усталой и даже замученной. Она пила воду и комкала в руке платок.

– Он мне обещал… Он обещал… Что с ним случилось?  
– Мы приложим все усилия, чтобы выяснить, – самоотверженно сказал Рэйман. – Скажите, кто-то мог желать смерти вашему мужу? Враги у него были?

Он слегка склонился вперед, выражая лицом сочувствие и готовность выслушать все на свете.  
– Нет, – она покачала головой. – Он очень тихий… был. Жил не здесь, а в Англии XIX века, с этой своей шайкой…  
– Шайкой?  
– Да, – она вздохнула, собираясь с мыслями. – Вроде кружка по интересам, они собираются раз в неделю, одеваются в костюмы того времени и задачки какие-то решают, детективные. Решали…  
– Не производит она на меня впечатления человека, способного на сложный план убийства, – Шерават покривила ярко накрашенные губы.  
– Но она медсестра, могла достать морфий, – возразил Леон.  
– И заказать мужа? – Крис поднял брови. – Приятель у нее есть?  
– Проверяем, – Джесс пожала плечами. – Но не похоже.  
– Вы знаете их имена? – меж тем интересовался Кевин.  
– Нет, я не стремилась с ними знакомиться, – она замерла, задумавшись. – Собрание сегодня должно было быть. Они же не знают, значит, соберутся.  
– А во сколько обычно проходили собрания?  
– Вечером. В шесть? Семь? Точно не знаю.  
– Кажется, в засаду идти все-таки придется? – Крис широко улыбнулся кислому Леону и слегка озадаченной Джессике.

***

Крис с Леоном, едва не подравшись, закупились пончиками, Джилл принесла термос с кофе, Кевин с Джессикой привезли бургеров и пачку вафель для брезгливой Валентайн. Еду честно поделили и растащили по машинам.

«Пять часов, мы вовремя», – сообщила рация голосом Кевина, Крис автоматически бросил взгляд на часы.  
«Надеюсь, жена ничего не путает, не хотелось бы тут до ночи сидеть», – Джессика.  
– Могла бы патрульного вместо себя зазвать, раз тебе так неприятно наше общество, – хмыкнул Крис, оглядывая свой кусок улицы.  
«Какое общество? – возмутилась та. – До тебя триста метров».  
«С какой тоской это прозвучало! Джесс, парень занят!» – снова Кевин.  
«Рэйман, скажи спасибо, что до меня тоже триста метров, – Кеннеди. – Почему всем так нравится мозолить эту тему?!»  
– Потому что ты, пупсик, слишком бурно реагируешь, – сообщил Крис, ожидая, что напарник таки покинет пост и придет откручивать ему голову. – Расслабься.  
«Я из-за вас, придурки, радио не слышу, – вклинилась Джилл. – Редфилд, ты как из полиции ушел, тебя даже больше стало».  
Это было… неприятно. Крис не сразу сообразил с ответом, задумчиво оглядывая тихую улочку пригорода. В рации тоже затаили дыхание.  
«Правильно: что нам, одним в страховке такое счастье? – влез Леон и стало как-то полегче. – Скажите спасибо, что клонирование не разрешили».  
«Спасибо!» – дружно прозвучало из рации.

Костюмированная тусовка появилась в семь, шагнула в ногу из тумана, прямо как в кино. Стройная женщина в викторианском платье и шляпке с пером и двое мужчин: высокий худой без особых модных изысков, одетый неуловимо старомодно и строго; полный в мешковатом костюме и котелке.

«Наконец-то! – сказал Кевин сквозь зевок. – Вперед».  
– Полиция, – Джессика помахала удостоверением.  
– Криминалистическая лаборатория, – в тон представилась Джилл.  
– Следственная служба страхова!.. Блин, а я не могу так красиво и коротко, – пробормотал Крис на ходу.  
– Мы с ними, – коротко сообщил Кеннеди, бросив на напарника недовольный взгляд. Они обступили костюмированную троицу полукругом.  
– Ох, – сказал тот, что был полнее и ниже. – Мистер Холмс обещал нечто необычайное, но это… Счастливы познакомиться с вами, господа.  
– А уж мы-то, – развеселился Кевин.  
– Что именно вам обещал ваш друг? – Джилл достала блокнот и нацелила в него ручку.  
– Что сегодня вечером собрание будет последним, но он сделает его незабываемым, – ответила дама с пером. – Вы проводите расследование? Мы можем вам помочь?

Глаза у всех троих прямо загорелись.  
– Насчет незабываемости он не ошибся, – Леон кивнул. – И вполне возможно, что помочь вы сможете. В частности вот вы, мистер?..  
– Ватсон, – подсказал тот, что пониже. – Доктор Ватсон.  
– Очень приятно. Вы носовыми кровотечениями случайно не страдаете, доктор?  
Заинтригованный, «Ватсон» покачал головой.  
– Скажите, а туфли вы давно чистили?

Все дружно уставились на туфли «Ватсона», свет фонаря в сгущающемся сумраке вполне позволял рассмотреть мелкие капли на темной коже.

– Не помню, – растеряно сообщил осматриваемый, тоже вглядываясь в обувь.  
– Сдается мне, это кровь… – порадовался Кевин.  
– Можно я? – влез Крис и отчеканил голосом Терминатора: – Нам нужна ваша одежда.  
– А вон та молодая леди выдаст вам стильный комбинезон, – улыбнулся Леон, указывая на Валентайн, уже вытаскивающую из чемоданчика люминол.

***

– Джерри умер? Это так ужасно… – мисс Ирен Адлер, в миру – миссис Финк, вертела в руках шляпку. – Как это случилось? Ограбление?  
– Судя по всему, ничего не пропало. Так что вряд ли. Он был застрелен, оружие не нашли.  
– Оружие? У него был кольт с рукоятью из слоновой кости… По крайней мере, он так говорил, я, к сожалению, не настолько разбираюсь… – она вздохнула, закусила губу. – Не знаю, кто мог пожелать ему зла… Простите, можно мне идти? У меня мама в больнице, и…  
– Очень информативно, – Леон кривил губы, внимательно разглядывая женщину за стеклом. Челка легла как-то особенно красиво, придавая лицу вид возвышенный и таинственный.  
– И снова здравствуйте, – в их комнатку вошла Джилл, выводя Криса из задумчивости. – Кровь действительно принадлежит жертве, но что-то с этими каплями не так. Пока не могу сообразить.  
– Это от недоедания, – тут же вклинился Крис. – Ужин еще в силе.

Джилл закатила глаза и хлопнула его по плечу:  
– Не заставляй меня это говорить.  
– Что? – Крис заинтересованно склонил голову на бок.  
– Ты слишком стараешься, причем чем дальше, тем хуже делаешь. Ты точно знаешь, что я не ем в закусочных. Потому что не люблю чужую слюну.  
– Боже, Джилл, вспомни, перед кем ты говоришь такие двусмысленные вещи! – Леон закрыл лицо рукой, Джессика хихикнула.  
– Я даже подумать ничего не успел, – запротестовал Крис.  
– Повара говорят над едой, официанты повторяют заказ, – неумолимо продолжала Валентайн. – Там столько микробов…  
– Мы осознали, – Шерават поморщилась. – Дальше не надо.  
– И вот, ты раз за разом меня приглашаешь, чтобы заставить своего парня поволноваться, не тратясь на ужин.

Леон, так и не отнявший ладони от лица, застонал, а Редфилд выдохнул восхищенно:  
– Вот это женщина!

***

– Джерри был очень эгоистичен. «Холмс может быть только один!» «Клуб четырех» придется закрыть!» – делился «Ватсон», оттягивая манжеты комбинезона. Ему явно было некомфортно. – Мол, если он уходит, клуба быть не может… Козел… а я не могу быть Холмсом, мол, вешу много. А я всегда такой был, со школы. Еще тогда…  
– Мистер Купер, не могли бы вы не отвлекаться? – Джессика устало откинулась на стуле, бестолковое бормотание «Ватсона» ее заметно раздражало. – Как и когда его кровь могла попасть вам на ботинки?  
– Да не знаю я, я на работе был. Я ж охранник, можете по камерам посмотреть. Я его неделю не видел!  
– Думаете, он мог такое инсценировать? – Крис глядел за стекло с сомнением. – Хотя, револьвер-то оставить не догадался…  
– Часто близкие прячут оружие, пытаясь выставить все убийством, – пожал плечами Леон. – Самоубийство – это как клеймо, а также доказательство невнимания к жизни близкого человека. Жена могла убрать револьвер подальше.  
– Пороха на руках у нее не было, в машине тоже ничего интересного не нашли, отвезти его и утопить времени у нее не было…  
– То есть ты всерьез его подозреваешь? – Джилл недоверчиво уставилась на Кеннеди. Тот пожал плечами.  
– Может, это маскировка? Вот, к примеру, Редфилд. На первый взгляд – тупой качок…  
– Так-так, – оживился Крис и даже плечи расправил. Леон смерил его внимательным взглядом.  
– …Хотя нет, некоторые действительно такие, какими кажутся. Но алиби надо проверить.  
– Ауч, – Крис театрально схватился за сердце.  
– К сожалению, капель крови на обуви недостаточно для ареста, надо копать дальше, – Кевин устало провел ладонью по лицу. – Что-то я еще хотел сказать… А, ну да, по загульному. В кармане у него нашли бумажку с телефоном. Это стюардесса, которая познакомилась с будущим трупом в рейсе, и она пока не в городе. Припомнила, что наш гуляка ехал на какую-то встречу одноклассников.  
– Это уже что-то, – кивнул Леон, он, в отличие от всех остальных, все еще имел товарный вид. – Одноклассников обзвонили?

Рэйман глянул на него как на врага народа:  
– Ты издеваешься что ли? Представляешь, сколько это народа? И их телефоны не выпущены отдельным справочником. И это не единственное мое дело.  
– Какая разница? – Леон скрестил руки на груди и сурово свел брови. – Раньше начнешь, раньше закончишь. Или мне их обзванивать?  
– Я думаю, – аккуратно вступил Крис, – можно посмотреть с кем он созванивался за последние дни, кто-то из них, скорее всего, организацией и занимался. Расшифровку звонков уже дали?  
– Угу, – сказал Рэйман, продолжая сверлить Кеннеди взглядом. Намеков на непрофессионализм Кевин не переносил.  
– Тогда перешлешь мне? У нас два дела, так что времени хватает. По его заграничной родне ничего не узнал?  
– Все на месте и вчера никуда не двигались, – полицейскому все-таки пришлось перевести взгляд на Криса. – Сам он вчера только и прибыл… Блин, ну вот кому понадобилось переть труп?  
– Сказала ему не уезжать из города, – в комнату ввалилась вымотанная Джессика. – Господи, надеюсь, это он убийца, иначе мои нервные клетки потрачены зря.  
– Ребята закончили с большей частью проб с мест преступления, – подала из угла голос позабытая Джилл, тыкая в телефон. – Я разослала вам отчеты. Так что давайте быстренько обсудим, что знаем, и разойдемся спать.  
– Я – за, – Крис вскинул руки. – Ты первая.

Леон вздохнул, но возражать не стал, остальные покивали.  
– Итак, – Валентайн снова потыкала в телефон. – Насчет Холмса. Возле тела – шприц с семипроцентным морфием, на полу – осколок какой-то старой кости и порошок, оказавшийся табачным пеплом, отпечатки пальцев большей частью смазаны, те, что поддаются идентификации, принадлежат покойному и его троим друзьям. Отпечатки друзей только на стульях и столе.  
– Он был, насколько мы выяснили, аккуратист и очень внимателен к деталям, – вступил Леон, его руки все так же остались скрещены на груди, и пальцы правой теперь барабанили по бицепсу левой. – Пыль вытирал почти каждый день, так что вероятнее всего все улики относятся к последнему дню его жизни.  
– Насчет кости ничего непонятно, – Джилл пожала плечами. – В кабинете и его вещах ничего такого нет, пепел еще на анализе, сличаем с табаком, что изъяли у ваших детективщиков… Видеопленку с передвижениями «Ватсона» в день убийства должны прислать утром – кучу бумаг пришлось заполнять.  
– Жена точно была в больнице, – вступила Джессика, сверяясь с блокнотом, – «Ирен Адлер» работает официанткой в ночном клубе, бармен говорит, что безвылазно была на работе, «Мориарти» спал дома на черновике своей диссертации по викторианскому детективу…  
– Что, он действительно профессор? – перебил Крис и получил уже четыре сверлящих взгляда от коллег. – О’кей, не надо так волноваться. Логичнее всего предположить, что «Мориарти» решил внести коррективы в работу сэра Артура.  
– Оставь литературу профессору, мы работаем с фактами и уликами, – Джессика поморщилась. – На него ничего нет. Но, наверное, стоит приглядеться?  
Она бросила быстрый взгляд на напарника. Тот пожал плечами:  
– Мы только и делаем, что приглядываемся. Выгоду от его смерти получает жена – страховка, дом и его коллекция, там на сайте уже дофига аукционистов набежало… Но сделать этого она не могла.  
– Может, кто-то помог? – предложила Джилл. – Ведь взлома не было, вполне вероятно, что у убийцы был ключ.  
– Жена говорит, что где-то он мог хранить запасной, раньше хранил… – напомнила Джессика. – Судя по всему дружка у вдовы нет, проверяем связь между ней и троицей в костюмах, но пока тоже глухо…  
– Насчет «гуляки», – Кевин перелистнул блокнот. – В город прилетел утром, познакомившись со стюардессой, взял в прокате машину, возле которой и скончался. Судя по количеству крови на парковке, он умер именно там. Документы, карточки и деньги остались при нем. Что делал в промежутке между этими двумя событиями, неизвестно. У нас все.  
– В общем, выметайтесь из нашего участка, – Джессика хлопнула в ладоши. – И Джилл заберите, не могу я уже ваши рожи видеть.  
– Мы тоже тебя любим, дорогая, – кивнула криминалистка, аккуратно подталкивая Криса в бок. – Мальчики, меня надо подкинуть до лаборатории, довыясняете отношения потом.

***

Улица встретила их темнотой, редкими фонарями и прохладой, луна висела над головой здоровенная, желтая и круглая как блин.  
– А я-то думаю, с чего такое веселье пошло? – сказал Крис, запрокидывая голову.  
– Ты еще выть начни, – сварливо откликнулась рядом Джилл, ежась – тонкие джинсы и трикотажная кофта грели слабо.  
– Я подумаю, – Крис снял пиджак и накинул ей на плечи. – Мне кажется, нам надо как-нибудь выбраться всей толпой на природу, подальше от города, где звезды видно.  
– Ого, – Джилл весело склонила голову, разглядывая его, выбившаяся из «конского хвоста» прядь красиво упала на щеку. – Новые отношения сделали тебя романтичными. Я прямо завидую…  
– Очень смешно, – бросил на ходу Кеннеди, вынимая брелок от замка автомобиля. – Вы едете или останетесь любоваться луною?  
– Не ревнуй, любимый, девушка просто замерзла, – тонким голосом пропел Крис, подталкивая Джилл к задней дверце автомобиля.  
– Слушай, ты бы был помягче с Кевом, у чувака жизнь не сахар, – добавил он, свалившись на «штурманское» кресло. – С начала недели какой-то Ад творится…

Кеннеди, вставивший ключ в замок зажигания, резко повернулся. Фонарь подкрасил его лицо мягким желтым светом, плохо гармонирующим с горящими глазами.  
– Я что-то пропустил? – Леон сощурился. – Ту часть разговора, где я говорил, что мне важно твое мнение? Или ту часть, где я говорил, что ты можешь мне указывать, что делать?  
– Ох, черт, – Крис всплеснул руками. – Я и забыл, какой ты придурок.

Джилл на заднем сидении тихо вздохнула:  
– Попаду ли я сегодня домой?

На передних сидениях никто не обратил внимание.  
– Потому что считаю, что свою работу надо делать?  
– Потому что не знаешь, с чем ребята имеют дело.  
– Ах, ну да. Ты же у нас работал в полиции! Пока тебя с позором не вышибли!  
– Если б я не провел тот обыск, девочку бы не нашли!  
– Если б ты дождался ордера, ее нашли бы часом позже, но ублюдка бы посадили годом раньше, до следующей попытки!  
– Эта работа именно для таких, как ты, хренов чистоплюй, можно сколько угодно копаться в уликах и не принимать сложных решений – спасать уже некого, разве что убийцы не получат эту гребаную страховку. А знаешь что? Лучше я пройдусь.

Крис выскочил из машины, хлопнул дверцей и зашагал прочь.  
Джилл приподнялась, поглядела ему вслед и со вздохом откинулась обратно:  
– С вами стало еще веселее. Ты в состоянии доехать до лаборатории и не воткнуться в столб?

***

В дверь настойчиво трезвонили и, кажется, начинали долбить ногами. Крис резко вскинулся, оторвал от лица прилипший лист бумаги и поднялся из-за стола. На ходу, пытаясь разлепить глаза и не влепиться в косяк, бросил взгляд на настенные часы.  
– Пять утра. Какого хрена?! – поинтересовался он, распахивая дверь. На пороге стоял очень мятый Леон и зевал так, что вызывал беспокойство за сохранность челюсти.  
– Труп нашли, – мрачно сказал Кеннеди засмотревшемуся Крису и протиснулся мимо того в квартиру. – Собирайся. Валентайн сказала, что если я тебя через 20 минут не привезу, ее отчет мы будем ждать вечности две.

Крис наскоро почистил зубы, умылся и попытался пригладить волосы. Все-таки сон лицом в стол никого не красит. Не слишком довольный результатом, он вышел из ванной и отправился собирать ночные наработки. В кухне без спросу гремел чем-то Леон.

– Кофе нет, – мстительно возвестил Крис, одним движением скидывая бумаги со стола в потрепанный портфель. – Еды тоже. Но где-то там я потерял пончик. Найдешь – сообщи.

Напарник появился в дверях и одарил своим фирменным испепеляющий взглядом.  
– Отвратительно выглядишь, – сообщил Крис, глядя на безжизненно обвисшую челку.  
– На себя посмотри, – отбрил Леон и скрылся в ванной, послышался шум воды.  
– Это мой нормальный вид! – возвысил голос Редфилд, отправляясь на поиски чистой рубашки. – А вот ты выглядишь хреново.  
– Спасибо, ты всегда умеешь поддержать, – Леон, мокрый и прилизанный, заглянул в комнату, на пару мгновений залип на крисовой незастегнутой рубашке, бросил:  
– Ты ее шиворот на выворот надел. Через три минуты жду в машине, – и покинул редфилдово жилище, драматично хлопнув дверью.

За руль Крис в очередной раз сражаться не стал – Леон в тот момент казался ему более надежным водителем. Растекся по креслу, обняв портфель, и попытался ухватить еще хоть несколько минут сна. Периодически он чувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд напарника и даже слегка проснулся, пытаясь понять, с чего Кеннеди так разбирает.

Ах, ну да. Они же рамсанули ночью на морально-этической почве. Крису, чтобы придти в норму, потребовалась получасовая пробежка и три пинка по мусорным контейнерам. А Леон же, как представитель интеллигенции, был выше того, чтобы вредить народному хозяйству грубой силой. Сам дурак.

Крис улыбнулся, не открывая глаз, и устроился поудобнее.

***

«Гуляку» обнаружили на лавочке на остановке, куда пришел поджидать автобус законопослушный выходец из Латинской Америки. Он вызвал полицию и даже дождался патрульных, наклянчил справку на тему опоздания на работу, написал все свои контакты и отбыл.

Кевин захлопнул блокнот и устало провел ладонью по лицу. Леон скрестил руки на груди и в некотором недоумении свел брови.

Труп Петерсона сидел на скамье с сигарой в зубах, в шортах, гавайской рубашке и праздничном колпаке на голове. И от него отчетливо пахло алкоголем.

– Никому это не напоминает «Уикенд у Берни»? – поинтересовался Крис, разглядывая картину.  
– Ты у нас знаток всяких трэшовых киношек, – сварливо отозвалась Джилл, незаметно выныривая откуда-то справа. – Даже не вздумай пересказывать.  
– И тебе доброе утро, – со всей возможной теплотой улыбнулся ей Крис. – Давно не виделись.

Подругу слегка перекосило:  
– На себя посмотри.  
– Да сговорились вы, что ли? Не хочу я на себя смотреть. Что я там не видел?  
– А кстати, – Валентайн присела возле праздничного трупа, открыла чемоданчик с инструментами и бросила хитрый взгляд через плечо. – Наш мальчик-трассолог все еще хочет твой телефон.  
– Это который Броснан? – Крис поднял бровь, пытаясь перегнуться через желтую ленту подальше и что-нибудь разглядеть.  
– И почему всегда актерские клички? – Джилл выбрала лупу и фонарик и принялась осматривать ворот «гавайки».  
– Потому что Пирс, – Крис пожал плечами. – Сдается мне, сигары редкие и дорогие. Возможно, даже покупателя отследим... А «мальчику» скажи, что я занят. У меня парень есть.

Редфилд кивнул в сторону напарника, тот заметно поморщился:  
– Правильно, пусть звонит мне, я ему номер продиктую, и адрес тоже, и код подъезда.  
– Ребята, давайте серьезнее, – Кевин потер переносицу. – Я всего пару часов спал, ваши любовные дрязги могут подождать. Что-то по делу есть?  
– О, точно! – оживился Крис. – Я посмотрел его переговоры. Одному чуваку он звонил прямо перед вылетом, и учились они в одном классе. А еще один из их класса работает в бюро похоронных услуг водителем…  
– …и, конечно, прекрасно знает, как и что устроено в морге, – закончил Леон, расплываясь в улыбке. – Отличная работа.

Крис поднял брови и осторожно поблагодарил. Похвалу от Кеннеди он слышал редко. Леон и сам, кажется, понял, что ведет себя необычно – сунул руки в карманы и перевел взгляд куда-то ввысь.

– Пошли-ка, я тебе списки выдам, – Крис кивнул Кевину на машину. – Все в тачке в портфеле осталось…

Над местом преступления грянул клаксон. В утреннем прохладном воздухе вышло особенно громко и впечатляюще.

– Уважаемые офицеры! – обратилась миссис Кеннеди в рупор, стоя возле одной из патрульных машин. – Минутку внимания!  
– Ох, – сказал Леон и попытался втянуть голову поглубже в плечи.  
– Хотела бы предложить вам кофе и сэндвичи. Мою личность может подтвердить мой внук, который работает с вами, он страховой следователь.

Весь народ завращал головами – еще бы, вместо нудного обследования остановки с утра пораньше такой цирк, да еще с бесплатным хавчиком. Крис поднял обе руки, указывая на напарника, и для окончательного эффекта проорал:  
– Доброе утро, миссис Кеннеди! Вы чудесно выглядите!  
– Я удушу тебя позднее, – пообещал Леон и поспешил за ограждение к родственнице.  
– Мальчики, кофе? – предложила дама светским тоном.  
– Да, спасибо, – сквозь зубы сказал Леон, все еще пытаясь изображать черепаху. Что, впрочем, было излишне – на них уже глазели все, кроме Джилл, рассматривающей сквозь лупу что-то на колпаке покойного. Крис принял свой стаканчик с поклоном и трепетно прижал к груди:  
– Вы прямо фея-крестная.  
– Разобьешь внуку сердце – не удивляйся, – сообщила добрая женщина. При этом глянула так, что захотелось застрелиться заранее. Недооценивать так называемый слабый пол Крис отвык уже очень давно – спасибо сестрице.  
– А если он – мне? У меня, между прочим, тонкая душевная организация.  
Леон закатил глаза.  
– А ты зря это так часто делаешь, – наставительно сообщила бабушка. – Глаза заболят.

На этот раз Леон только с сопением выдохнул через нос, кажется, даже с дымком. К их скульптурной группе подтянулась Джилл, отклеивая от рук стерильные перчатки.

– Я закончила с телом, разбудите кто-нибудь Дэйва, пусть забирает.  
– Кофе, дорогая? – Марго с улыбкой протянула криминалистке стаканчик. Все затаили дыхание. Валентайн, надо отдать ей должное, колебалась всего секунду, прежде чем храбро взять угощение и отпить.  
– Большое спасибо, – сказала девушка, тоже улыбаясь, и Крис с тревогой разглядел, что это явно начало большой опасной дружбы.  
– Доброе утро, – присоединился к их компании заспанный Дэвид, помощник судмедэксперта. – Скажите, мне его надо заново осматривать или так забирать?  
– Вряд ли причина смерти могла измениться, – Джилл пожала плечами. – Но как хочешь, отчет писать тебе.  
– Пойду, пальцы пересчитаю, – философски заметил тот, с поклоном принял предложенный кофе, и медленным шагом уплыл обратно к заградительной ленте.  
– Не накапай мне там! – рявкнула Валентайн вдогонку и покачала головой.  
– И скажи, как закончишь, – присоединился Леон. – Не доверяю я этому «Колобку», как бы снова не ушел. Лучше мы сами его сопроводим…

***

– Крисси! – доктор Тили, попивавшая чай в комнате отдыха, отставила чашку с ромашкой на боку, встала из-за стола и сгребла Редфилда в могучее объятие. Ноги его оказались в полуметре от пола.  
– Мне странно это говорить, но... Женщина, ты сломаешь мне ребра! Поставь на место… Кеннеди, я слышу твое хихиканье. Этот звук недостоин мужчины.  
– Ржать в голос мне не позволяет воспитание, ты же знаешь бабушку, – фыркнул где-то сзади напарник, но посмотреть на него не позволял захват подруги по виду спорта.  
– Если б ты заходил почаще, – наставительно заявила дама, опуская его на грешную землю, – то моя любовь выплескивалась бы постепенно. А раз забросил тетушку Марджи, терпи.  
– Я не забрасывал, – запротестовал Крис, отодвигаясь подальше и наталкиваясь на Леона, который тоже пытался занять безопасную позицию.  
– И вообще, почему я обо всем узнаю последней? – доктор Тили свела брови, и следователи синхронно отступили еще на шаг. – У вас роман цветет и пахнет, а я должна довольствоваться сериалами. Должна сказать, мальчики, что давно пора. От вашей сублимации уже дышать было тяжко…  
– От чего-чего? – оживился Редфилд.  
– Суб-ли-ма-ци-и, – продиктовал Кеннеди, его знакомо перекосило как от зубной боли. – Запиши, потом погуглишь.  
– Я с телефона могу…  
– Цыц! – вернула к себе внимание «тетушка Марджи». – Вот.

Как по волшебству, на столе возникли две баночки с рукописными этикетками, гласившими «Абрикосовый джем».

– Сама варила.  
– Эм… – Леон ошалело поглядел на банки. – Не стоит, право… – и скривился, так как получил от Криса ощутимый тычок в ребра локтем.  
– Ты сам не знаешь, от чего отказываешься, придурок. Могу забрать обе. Марджи, спасибо! А за твой ликёр я согласен на нем даже жениться.

Патологоанатом рассмеялась и махнула рукой:  
– Думаю, сначала стоит обсудить этот вопрос с партнером, а за мной не заржавеет. А я пойду познакомлюсь с мистером Петерсоном, пока он снова нас не покинул. Будете ждать?  
– Конечно, – сказал Леон.  
– И охранять входы и выходы, – поддержал Крис. Женщина одарила их ироничным взглядом:  
– Где подушка, вы знаете.

***

– Эй, голубки, подъем.  
Крис застонал и попытался разогнуться. В щеку ему впечаталось что-то твердое, при рассмотрении оказавшееся леоновым плечом. На то, чтобы развалиться на морговском диванчике в длину, не хватило ни диванчика, ни наглости, так что следователи по страховым случаям устроили подушки на спинке и пристроились подремать сидя. В итоге Крис спал на чужом плече, а Леон – на чужой подушке.

Марджори, стоя в дверях комнаты отдыха, ухмылялась и что-то делала в телефоне.

– У меня такое ощущение, что я совсем не хочу знать, что и кому вы сейчас пишете, – раздался рядом хриплый голос Кеннеди. Он провел по лицу ладонью, тряхнул головой. Крис внимательно проследил за траекторией движения челки, пытаясь разгладить щеку. Казалось, что та смята, как лист бумаги.  
– Я не пишу, что ты. Я отправляю фото, – любительница пауэрлифтинга многообещающе улыбнулась.  
– Тогда мне, пожалуйста, тоже перешли, – Крис поднялся и повел плечами, разминаясь. – Что в итоге с гулякой-то?  
– Все просто. Он умер от большого сердца, – Марджи пожала плечами. – Обычно сердце весит около 300 грамм, а у нашего мистера Петерсона – полкило. Рану на голове он получил, когда упал.  
– Значит, его родня из Тьмутаракани ничего не получит, – Кеннеди кивнул. – Что-то еще?  
– Алкоголь у него во рту и пищеводе, в желудке нет.  
– То есть, ему мертвому лили в рот алкоголь? – Крис кинул взгляд на напарника, тот тоже брезгливо поморщился.  
– Думаю, да.  
– То ли у нас тут начали очень странно издеваться над трупами, – вздохнул Леон, – то ли друзья решили устроить парню прощальную вечеринку.  
– В общем, вот, – доктор Тили протянула им ксерокопии рукописных заметок. – Полный отчет будет через пару часов, Кевину и Джесс я уже отправила. Не забудьте забрать джем.  
– Ага. Надеюсь, они уже нашли наших возможных похитителей.

Выйдя из машины перед участком, они с редким единодушием отправились в кофейню. В очереди за заказами едва не уснули окончательно. Стоило сказать спасибо опаздывавшим на лекции студентам и спешащим на дежурство офицерам, что постоянно пихали в плечи.

– О, у тебя телефон на чашке, – заметил Крис, впрочем, без особого пыла. – На моем нет. Странно. Ошиблась, наверное.  
– Завидуешь? – Леон покрутил картонный стакан с макси-американо, убеждаясь, что под его именем действительно есть еще одно, нечитаемое из-за кривого почерка, и телефон.  
– О нет. На тебя вечно психопатки западают. Одна та из спецназа чего стоит, которая тебя чуть не утопила.  
– Господи, почему все знают о моей личной жизни больше меня?  
– Мы же следователи, к тому же одна команда, – Крис широко улыбнулся. – А, ну и вампириха.  
– Не вампириха, а федеральный агент.  
– Одно другому не мешает. Вылитый Кристофер Ли, только моложе, женщина и с азиатским лицом.  
– Логично как всегда.

***

– О боже, это он? – Рэйман поднялся с места и пошел к ним навстречу, вытянув вперед руки.  
– Да-да, твой латте, – кивнул Крис, вытягивая вперед подставку. – И брось свои зомбяшные повадки, с недосыпа можем ведь и шмальнуть.

Кевин, воссоединившись с любимым напитком, только рукой махнул – мол, тут и жизни не жаль. Редфилд пристроил на стол Джессики оставшиеся стаканы, плюхнулся на стул и крутнулся, разглядывая окружающий пейзаж. В отделе было шумно, вбегали и выбегали люди, работали принтеры, звонили телефоны... Иногда этой суеты очень не хватало.

– Уютно здесь, – сказал он задумчиво и получил от Леона взгляд, полный недоумения.  
– Джессика допрос заканчивает, – Кевин вернулся к действительности, любовно отставил кофе и выкопал в бумажной стопке на столе распечатки из личных дел.  
– Вот они, приколисты. Уже сознались.

Леон оперся на спинку занимаемого Крисом стула, склонился к бумагам:  
– Никаких приводов, приличные люди. Что говорят?  
– Что их приятель очень хотел с ними тусануть, но не успел. В общем, выполнили его последнюю волю. Работник похоронных услуг спер тело при помощи менеджера по продажам, и они в компании трупа и еще трех дебилов отмечали годовщину. Утром оставили приятеля там, где б его быстро нашли.  
– Интересно, по какой статье их можно осудить? – Крис почесал бровь, кинул взгляд на Леона, тот – на Кевина. Рэйман поморщился и пожал плечами:  
– Прям теряюсь. Сокрытие и порча улик, препятствие правосудию, кража из морга...  
– Не забудь «сговор», – Кеннеди кивнул. – А поскольку обладатель шикарных друзей и далеких родственников мистер Петерсен не застраховался от похищения и посмертного вандализма, никто не получает денег. С одним разобрались. Что по «Холмсу»?  
– Валентайн сейчас подъедет, говорит, мысли появились.

***

– Я наконец врубилась, что мне не нравилось в крови! – Джилл, ввалившаяся семь минут спустя, едва не прыгала от восторга. – Капли разные!  
– А что, они бывают одинаковые? – Крис поднял брови. Валентайн рассерженно махнула на него рукой и повернулась к более благодарной публике в лице Леона и Кевина.  
– Часть капель состояла из одной плазмы!  
– И? – «благодарная аудитория» не оправдала надежд. Девушка тяжело вздохнула и снова вернулась к Крису, как к самому знакомому злу.  
– Кровь разделяется на плазму и все остальное, когда не двигается.  
– То есть кто-то набрал вытекшей крови и плеснул Ватсону на туфли, зная, что он их чистит раз в пятилетку? – аккуратно предположил Крис.  
– Умница ты моя, – девушка всплеснула руками. – Пепел на ковре, естественно, от его табака.  
– То есть кто-то его старательно подставляет? – Кевин почесал бровь. – Я этого кого-то даже понимаю. Мне тоже пару раз хотелось его прибить.

Вернулась усталая Джессика, одним властным жестом выгнала Криса со своего места, рухнула на стул и протянула руки к кофе:  
– И как их только из школы выпустили?  
– Не к нам вопрос, – Крис пристроился на край стола, отчего тот опасно заскрипел и покосился.  
– Блин, Редфилд, уйди к Кеву, мой стол достался мне слишком большой кровью.  
– Не отвлекаемся, – Крис демонстративно поерзал, Джессика болезненно поморщилась. – Убийцу «Холмса» мы так и не нашли.  
– Слушайте, мне не дает покоя кость, – Джилл подтащила стул от соседнего стола и уселась на него верхом. – На ней еще следы глины.  
– Так, – Кевин порылся в бумагах и выкопал мятый отчет со схемой места преступления. – Нашли прямо перед камином… Может, из кармана убийцы выпало?  
– Судя по всему, там ничего просто так не выпадало, – Джессика потыкала в компьютер и вывела фото осколка на весь экран. – Ну, дети мои, мозговой штурм. Вас ис дас?  
– Хм, – Леон еще раз глянул на схему. – А кость-то чья?  
– Крокодилья, отчеты читать надо, – наставительно заметила Джилл.  
– Вау! – Крис согнулся, чтобы поглядеть в монитор, и едва не завалил стол на Шерават, за что тут же получил щелбан. – Зачем носить с собой крокодилью кость?  
– Может, талисман такой? – Рэйман пожал плечами. – Вудуистский…  
– А разве подделки под слоновую кость не делали из крокодильих костей? – проявил образованность Кеннеди.  
– И это возвращает нас к пистолету, – Крис все-таки покинул чужое рабочее место – встал и сунул руки в карманы. – Вы думаете о том же, о чем и я?  
– Зная твою фантазию, надеюсь, что нет, – Джессика кидала уничтожающие взгляды исподлобья и пыталась разгладить помятые бумаги.  
– Открой-ка фото камина, человек без фантазии, – Леон сложил руки на груди. – Сдается мне, что камин там из настоящих кирпичей, хоть и искусственный.  
– А кирпичи – из глины, – продолжил Кевин, кивая.  
– И мы возвращаемся к тому, о чем я думал, – снова влез Крис. – Мост.  
– Какой мост? – не поняли все остальные.  
– Не помню какой, но какой-то мост. Рассказ такой у Дойля, про очень темпераментную жену, – глядя на Леона, Крис многозначительно поднял брови.  
– Она позвала на мост новое увлечение своего мужа… – начал мучительно припоминать тот. – И застрелилась, привязав револьвер к камню.  
– Сдается мне, надо вернуться на место, – подытожила Джилл, вставая со стула.

***

– Блин, не должны следователи ездить в таких мелких тачках, – бурчала сзади Джессика. Они с Леоном и Кевином устроились на заднем сидении служебной машины Валентайн (та заявила, что на место преступления без своего оборудования не поедет, а переносить долго), без удобств и даже с некоторым трудом. Джилл, как человек с ключами от авто, естественно, занимала место водителя, Крису без вопросов досталось «штурманское» сидение, как самому широкому.

– В следующий раз с Дэйвом поедете, – огрызнулась криминалист, поворачивая ключ в замке зажигания. – У вас свои машины есть, в конце концов.  
– У нас и так расход топлива превышен, – Рэйман кое-как отлепился от попутчиков, чтобы склониться вперед. Именно этот момент Джилл выбрала для того, чтобы закончить разворот и газануть.

Сзади донеслись возмущенные возгласы, Крис улыбнулся, глядя в окно. Они с Джилл всегда хорошо находили общий язык.

***

Пока затекшая троица выколупывалась с заднего сидения, Валентайн с Редфилдом успели вытащить из бардачка фотоаппарат и перчатки и неторопливо пройти по дорожке к дому. Легким движением пальцев Джилл сорвала пломбу с двери, Крис театральным жестом предложил ей зайти первой, получил степенный кивок, и они наконец внедрились в прихожую Уайта-Холмса.

– Я вас всех ненавижу, – сообщила Джессика, прихрамывая следом. Леон и Кевин шли молча.

Пока все пытались натянуть перчатки, опытная Джилл уже присела у камина с фонариком, аккуратно оперлась о крайние кирпичи, наклонилась и взглянула вверх.

– Бинго, дети мои! – возвестила криминалист, включая фотоаппарат. Джессика, так и не закончившая с перчатками, махнула рукой и навалилась коллеге на плечи, тоже заглядывая в проем. Леон успел удержать Криса за шиворот, так как скульптура из девушек и так была достаточно хрупкой, и без его полуторацентнерового участия. Дождавшись своей очереди, мужчины смогли полюбоваться на револьвер, висящий между кирпичных стенок в метре от их голов.

Запечатлев для протокола, Джилл аккуратно перерезала то, на чем крепилось оружие, и положила трофей на стол.

– Привязан хирургической трубкой. Необычно. На рукояти – четкий отпечаток пальцев, – сообщила она, ловко орудуя кистью из набора для дактилоскопии. – Сейчас прогоню через сканер, и мы узнаем, кто наш счастливец… Та-дам!

На экране ее планшета высветилось досье хозяина дома.

– И что же это? Он настолько любил свою жену, что создал иллюзию убийства? – Крис почесал в затылке.  
– Заодно решил подставить Ватсона, – добавил Леон, задумчиво изучавший револьвер. – Чем уж он так ему насолил?..  
– Люди, как же красиво, – вздохнула Джессика, и все повернулись к ней в недоумении. – Он очень любил свое хобби, и без него не мог, и без жены тоже не мог. И когда так и не смог выбрать, придумал способ уйти загадочно и с пользой для жены.  
– И подстроил так, чтобы любимая первой нашла его мозги на ковре, – кивнула Джилл. – Очень высокие отношения. Больше похоже на «накось, выкуси».  
– Вряд ли мы теперь узнаем, – примирительно сказал Рэйман. – Подождем баллистики, но отчеты, наверное, уже можно писать?

Валентайн закончила упаковывать улики и предложила всем подвезти до работы, все, не вызвав друг у друга удивления, единодушно отказались.

***

– Кажется, твоя бабушка пригласила меня на ужин, – Крис показал экран телефона.  
– Когда ты успел дать ей номер?  
– Я не давал.

Они переглянулись и дружно догадались:  
– Венди.  
– Твоя подружка злопамятная, – вздохнул Крис, возвращаясь к отчету по пропавшему трупу, который достался ему сложным методом подкидывания монетки.  
– Она не моя подружка.  
– А что так? Мне казалось, она тебе нравится.  
– Боже, Редфилд, – Леон возвел глаза к светильнику, в котором из пяти ламп горели две. – Кажется, еще в младшем школьном возрасте ты должен был осознать, что чтобы встречаться, это должно быть взаимно.  
– И всю эту кучу длинных слов ты выдал, чтобы сказать, что ты ей не нравишься? Так бывает? Ты ж у нас красавчик, умник и всесторонне прекрасная личность, – Редфилд оторвался от экрана, чтобы поиграть бровями. Леон в ответ поморщился:  
– Некоторым нравятся шуты вроде тебя.  
– Это ты намекаешь, что я нравлюсь ей или что я нравлюсь тебе? Уточни, пожалуйста, – Редфилд допечатал абзац, нажал сохранение и подпер кулаком подбородок, приготовившись слушать.  
– Сколько Валентайн тебя не отшивала, толка нет, – Кеннеди покривил пухлые губы и повторил его жест, Крис вынужден был признать, что у него получилось красивее. – Закатай губу – ты мне точно так же не нравишься, как и я тебе.  
– Я этого, собственно, не говорил, – Крис широко улыбнулся и поднял брови. – В физическом смысле ты очень даже ничего, просто характер у тебя невыносимый.  
Кеннеди поморщился:  
– А ты у нас ангелок прям.

На этом диалог прервался, потому что телефон на столе Редфилда завибрировал и разразился громогласным «I can do it like a brother, do it like a dude».  
– Привет, Джилл, – Крис, не глядя, провел по экрану, – ты на громкой. Что-то интересное?  
«И да, и нет, – вздохнула в микрофон Валентайн. – Баллистика подтвердила, что найденный револьвер – орудие убийства, осколок подошел к рукоятке».  
– И что тебя смущает? – Леон оторвался от отчета и посмотрел на телефон.  
«На трубке нет отпечатков».  
– Вытер? – предположил Крис. – На пистолете, как я понял, отпечатки только на рукояти.  
«Угу, это тоже странно. Он все привязал, протер, выкинул тряпку, все так же держа привязанный револьвер – причем так, что мы тряпку не нашли – и потом сел и застрелился? И это все под морфином?»  
– Вы и револьвер не нашли, – заметил Леон, и Крис метнул в него суровый взгляд. Тот пожал плечами – мол, правда же. Валентайн тяжело вздохнула, но комментировать выпад не стала.  
«Вам это не кажется странным?»  
– Значит, у нас снова убийство, только убийца стал еще более изощренным, – тоскливо вздохнул Леон и поглядел на наполовину написанный отчет.

В телефоне послышалась какая-то возня, Джилл говорила с кем-то вполголоса, слов было не разобрать. Оба следователя навострили уши и наклонились поближе к трубке.

«У меня снова новости, – голос Джилл подозрительно засахарился, Крис тревожно глянул на напарника, тот подозрительно прищурился. – Крис, Пирс передает привет. Хирургическая трубка никаких особенных отличительных примет не имеет, но он нашел в ней остатки табака».  
– И снова Ватсон? – Леон бесстрастно приподнял бровь, глядя как Крис стекает под стол.  
«Ты не поверишь. Звоню Джесс и Кеву, встретимся у допросной».  
– Она умеет удержать интригу, – сказал Крис, поднимаясь с места и подхватывая пиджак.

***

«Мисс Адлер» сидела в допросной и едва узнавалась. Кофточка на ней была столь откровенна, что Джессика глядела с обидой и примеривалась, что еще расстегнуть. Крис просто смотрел, прислонившись к стеклу, Леон, хмуря брови, листал на телефоне досье.

– Работает она в очень-очень хреновом баре. Должно быть, тяжело для женщины с таким умом…  
– Для любой женщины, я думаю, – Крис повернулся, чтобы встретиться с напарником взглядом. Леон кивнул и перевел взгляд на окно, за которым Рэйман и Шерават продолжали допрос.  
– Бармен сознался, что на какое-то время вы все-таки пропадали из бара, якобы, чтобы навестить больную мать, – Кевин откинулся на стуле. – Но мы ведь все здесь знаем, куда вы на самом деле пошли. Ваш табак попал в силиконовую трубку, которую вы похитили в больнице вашей матери и, видимо, носили в сумке. Лучше вам сознаться сейчас и сотрудничать со следствием, как вы и хотели. Это ведь вы его убили? Почему?

Она степенно отпила из пластикового стакана, задумчиво пожевала губами и подняла глаза.

– Да, это сделала я, – прозвучало без торжества или обреченности, ровно и без единой эмоции. – Вы же знаете почему.  
– Паршивая работа, запойный муж, больная мать… Думаю, я прекрасно понимаю, – Джесс склонилась чуть вперед, сложила руки на столе. – Но почему вы решили подставить «Ватсона»?  
– Это он все время капал Джерри на мозги, что надо вернуться к жене, – на губах «мисс Адлер» появилась некрасивая кривая улыбка. – Сам хотел быть Холмсом. Детский сад…

Женщина качнула головой, сделала еще глоток из стаканчика.

– Вряд ли вы на самом деле понимаете. Вы никогда не были в таком положении – что никуда не вырваться из привычного хода жизни. Этот клуб был единственным местом, где меня не хватали ни за грудь, ни за… – она взмахнула рукой. – Я могла быть кем-то другим, кого ценили за ум. И эти двое отобрали это у меня… Но я сделала смерть Джерри именно такой, какой он бы хотел.  
– Как ты думаешь, сколько ей дадут? – спросил Крис, глядя на усталую женщину за стеклом.  
Смутное отражение Леона за спиной его собственного отражения пожало плечами, потянулось и легонько коснулось крисова плеча.  
– Поехали в офис, надо отчет переписывать.

***

Отправив сочинение мисс Ханниган, Крис потянулся так, что стул протяжно застонал.

– Ну все, ура. Можно домой и спатеньки. По милости этих школьных дебилов у меня дикий недосып.  
– Забыл что ли? – Леон выглянул из-за монитора. – У нас ужин с бабушкой через час. И один я туда не пойду.  
– Вот блин, – Редфилд скрестил руки на груди, откинул голову и принялся разглядывать их увечную люстру. – А нельзя сказать, что я не одет? Или умер и воскресну завтра?  
– Не-а, – фыркнул Леон. – Ты заварил, тебе и расхлебывать. Надо еще за цветами заехать.  
– А чего расхлебывать? – Редфилд оттолкнулся ногой и отъехал из-за стола, чтобы лучше видеть напарника. – Ты что ли вчера не разъяснил родственнице ситуацию с нашим бурлящим романом?

Леон трагично вздохнул:  
– Не смог.

И добавил под пристальным и недоверчивым взглядом Криса:  
– Она впервые после окончания школы так за меня радовалась.  
– Ну, потом не жалуйся, герой-любовник. Пошли за цветами.

***

– Так, – сказал Леон, и Крис, не особенно различавший путь за корзиной роз, хризантем и неизвестной ему флоры, на всякий случай остановился.  
– Это разве не машина доктора Тили?

Крис выглянул из-за корзины и подтвердил:  
– Ее, кто еще на такой колымаге будет ездить?  
– А авто Шерават-Рэйманов и Валентайн мне тоже не грезятся?

Крис возвел глаза к небу и подтолкнул напарника плечом:  
– Твоя бабуля организовала крупномасштабное нашествие, готовься к унижениям и издевательствам. Но шагай быстрее, Скотти.

Леон издал трагический стон, но продолжил движение.  
– Кто же знал, что Венди настолько злопамятна, что сдаст все пароли и явки?  
– А надо уметь общаться с родней нормально, тогда и не будет конфузов.  
– Я твоей сестре в следующий раз так и скажу, – Леон мстительно улыбнулся и толкнул дверь.

Светящаяся от счастья, очень скромно и со вкусом одетая Венди встретила их у дверей и радостно сообщила, что все уже собрались.

– Кроме Клэр. Она не смогла приехать. Сказала, потом.

Крис даже с шага сбился и зашипел:  
– Венди, за что?  
– Ты же вчера бабушку как огня боялась! – влез Леон. – Как ты могла вступить в сговор?  
– Так то вчера было, – девушка пожала плечами. – Потолстеть я до сих пор боюсь, и ничего, что ж теперь, не есть?  
– Это слишком сложный разговор для этого места и времени, – заключил Крис, сунул цветы Кеннеди и принялся пихать того к собранию столиков в углу, где уже заждался народ.

Редфилд вынужден был признать, что женщины и впрямь постарались – собрали всех их друзей с работы. Крис едва успел порадоваться, что его приятелей по колледжу никто не знает, как навстречу им поднялась миссис Кеннеди в небесно-голубом брючном костюме, а остальные разразились аплодисментами.

– Дорогие наши мальчики, – возвышенно начала леонова бабушка и все почтительно притихли. – Я взяла на себя смелость организовать празднование первого месяца ваших отношений в кругу самых близких ваших друзей, в торжественной обстановке.  
– Премного… благодарны, – выдавил Леон и сунул бабушке цветы. – Право, не стоило.

«Ну да, 15-е же сегодня», – припомнил Крис, растягивая губы в улыбке.

– Большое спасибо, Марго. Это замечательный сюрприз! – Крис усадил слегка одеревеневшего Леона на стул возле бабушки, чтобы не мешал, кое-как нашел даму за корзиной и чинно чмокнул в щеку, примяв пару не уберегшихся хризантем. – Мы думали тихо поскучать вдвоем, отметить окончание дела, а вы такой праздник организовали. Спасибо огромное! Шева, сто лет тебя не видел, привет! Остальным – «снова здравствуйте».

Устроившись рядом между Леоном и Джилл, он тут же зашипел подруге на ухо:  
– Ты же не ешь в закусочных.  
– Я со своим, – спокойно сказала девушка и указала на стоящий перед ней герметичный контейнер с надписью «Биологическая угроза, не вскрывать». («Как еще сохранить еду в общем холодильнике?» – подумал Крис.) – Не могла же я пропустить, как вы будете извиваться ужами на сковородке.  
– А можно мне такой же контейнер или хотя бы такую наклейку? – спросил Крис, мысленно отмахиваясь от неприятной картинки.  
– Минутку внимания! – леди Кеннеди постучала ложкой по бокалу. – Не забываем, где мы и по какому поводу собрались.

Все вновь почтительно свернули разговоры и повернулись к устроительнице безобразия. Она помедлила задумчиво, облизнула губы и начала:  
– Я очень мало знаю тебя, Кристофер. Но я очень хорошо знаю своего внука, хоть в последнее время нам и не удавалось часто общаться... Не надо так смотреть, Скотт. Я не хочу тебя смущать больше, чем необходимо, так что буду кратка. Я просто очень рада за вас, мальчики. Леону очень не хватало кого-то такого как ты, Кристофер, жизнерадостного и оптимистичного, чтобы компенсировать его упадническое отношение к жизни. Я вижу уже сейчас, что ты явно идешь ему на пользу, сколько бы он ни пытался это отрицать. С тех пор, как мы потеряли его отца, Скотт никогда... Впрочем, о чем же я, у нас ведь праздник. Поздравляю вас и просто пожелаю вам счастья, дорогие мои, чтобы все у вас складывалось, а вокруг были только близкие люди, как сейчас.

Ее глаза подозрительно блеснули, и Леон торопливо поднялся с места, чтобы взять бабушку за руку. У Криса у самого застрял ком в горле, публика притихла, ощущая, что все дружно влезли не в свое дело.

– Спасибо, ба, – сказал Леон с чувством. Редфилд прочистил горло и поднялся с места:  
– Спасибо вам, Марго, а то все только и говорят, что я на всех дурно влияю. В общем, я предлагаю выпить, дорогая редакция. За это нужно выпить.  
Все дружно стукнулись стаканами и выпили, кому что позволяло здоровье, и воздали должное закускам. Надо сказать, таких изумительных вкусностей в кафе раньше не подавали. Следующая реплика миссис Кеннеди застала Криса лезущим в пятую по счету тарелку с салатами и обменивающимся с напарницей по полицейской работе Шевой воспоминаниями о былых днях.

– А теперь, я думаю, перед остальными поздравлениями, стоит предоставить слово виновникам. ¬Чтобы они могли поздравить друг друга первыми.

Крис повернулся к полузабытому Леону, у которого печальная мечтательность в глазах начала сменяться легкой паникой. Оба застыли, как нерадивые ученики в ожидании того, кто первый выйдет к доске.

– Кристофер, начнешь?  
«Ну конечно, кто ж еще?»

Кевин с похабной улыбкой отложил вилку и качнул подбородком, мол, не подкачай. Крис медленно встал, взял недопитый бокал пива и обвел присутствующих взглядом в поисках вдохновения. Джилл и Джессика явно включали диктофоны на телефонах, а то и видеосъемку, Кевин все так же похабно улыбался, доктор Тили, пристроившаяся возле леди Кеннеди, смотрела с интересом, Шева, похоже, вообще плохо понимала, что происходит и смотрела вопросительно. Крис всегда любил Шеву.

Сама леди Кеннеди смотрела на него с сахарной улыбкой – по крайней мере, сила духа к ней вернулась. Закончился осмотр сидящим рядом Леоном. Голову тот слегка склонил вправо, чтобы вездесущая челка не мешала, и взирал на Криса снизу вверх с подозрительным прищуром. Заглянув в серо-зеленые глаза, Редфилд наконец нашел вдохновение и прокашлялся.

– Большую часть нашего знакомства я считал тебя снобом, придурком и прихвостнем руководства…

Подозрительность в лице напротив сменилась уверенностью и даже некоторым облегчением, это они уже много раз проходили.

– …и, пожалуй, не ошибался.  
– И чистоплюем еще, – подсказал Кевин.

– Да, спасибо, – Крис кивнул. – Но оказалось, что это не все... Ты всегда чтишь свой собственный кодекс, никогда не опускаешься до чего-то низкого, простите за тавтологию, не изменяя себе и своим идеалам, даже когда это много проще и удобнее. Ты умеешь мыслить стратегически, на много шагов вперед, и видеть исход событий. Это… как бы… восхитительно, пожалуй… То, как это все умещается в тебе одном... Ты всегда как головоломка какая-то, даже ругаться с тобой бывает интересно и познавательно… В общем, я рад, что Ханниган сделала из нас команду, с тобой действительно комфортно и всегда есть чему научиться. Блин, все, люди, хватит с меня. Просто пьем и все.

За время прочувствованной речи лицо Леона приобрело черты человека, ударенного пыльным мешком. Он медленно поднялся, прежде чем народ успел выпить, девушки вновь включили диктофоны. Кеннеди-младший вздохнул и мотнул головой, откидывая челку со лба:  
– Столько всего сразу… Сейчас, я в себя приду от этого аттракциона неслыханной щедрости…  
– Не привыкай только, – не смог удержаться Крис, и Леон улыбнулся – привычно криво и лукаво.  
– Тогда запоминай, потому что повторять не буду. Я тоже много чего про тебя думал – что дубина ты стоеросовая и шкаф без мозгов, способный ходить только прямо. И хотя ты, собственно, такой и есть, в этом нашлись и положительные стороны… когда одно твое присутствие в зоне видимости перестало вызывать у меня нервный тик. Ты оказался очень добрым – сочувствуешь даже тем, кто этого не заслуживает, преданным и готовым поддержать, бесхитростным и честным, не держащим камень за спиной, только перед носом… В общем да, в кое-то веки Ханниган проявила дальновидность.

И Леон аккуратно коснулся своим бокалом бокала Криса. Рядом радостно привстала Шева, которой Джилл наконец-то нашептала, что происходит, а за ней и все остальные. Стукнувшись с питейной тарой каждого, Крис наконец свалился на стул, осушил остатки пива залпом и порадовался, что никто не додумался крикнуть «Горько!». На Леона он пока старался не смотреть.

– Вокруг только друзья, можете не быть такими зажатыми, – вновь вступила леди Кеннеди.  
– Да, можно подумать, что вы всего лишь коллеги, – поддержал Рэйман. Крис сделал заметку, что этому больше не наливать.  
– А ты, внук, мог так отчаянно и не таиться, – дама продолжил, не обратив внимания на то, что ее перебили. – Я все поняла еще, когда в детстве ты смотрел «Геракла».  
– Все смотрели «Геракла»! – запротестовал внук.  
– Я смотрел «Зену», – вклинился Крис. – Арес был круче Геракла.

Леон закатил глаза.  
– Да, – поддержала Джессика, откидываясь на стуле. – Арес был круче. Ну а вы прям как не родные, хоть обнялись бы, что ли…

Остальные покивали. Леон отчетливо сглотнул.  
– У нас принципы, – выдал он поспешно.  
– Ох, – миссис Кеннеди подняла брови в наигранном удивлении. – Не помню у тебя никаких принципов, когда в шестом классе...  
– О нет! – взвыл Леон, ухватил Криса за уши, притянул и «клюнул» в губы. Дальше снова получилось само собой, словно так всегда и было – Крис слегка повернул голову, меняя угол, приоткрыл губы...

Леон отшатнулся первым и замер с широко раскрытыми глазами. Редфилд прочистил горло и одарил притихшую аудиторию широкой фальшивой улыбкой:

– А вот теперь мне еще интереснее про шестой класс.  
– Предлагаю все-таки сменить тему, – поспешно очнулся Леон и нахмурился.

Остаток вечера прошел довольно мирно. Гости поздравляли, делали двусмысленные замечания, но тоже явно плохо понимали, что происходит, миссис Кеннеди, нашедшая верную подругу в лице доктора Тили, излучала спокойствие и удовлетворение. Леон притих и впал в задумчивость, Крис же старательно ел и болтал за двоих, со всеми сразу. Большую часть времени они старательно друг друга не замечали и, сталкиваясь локтями, замирали на пару мгновений.

Глядя в Леонову спину, когда уже расходились, Редфилд подумал, что, возможно, стоило извиниться. Но тут же отмахнулся – они никогда не извинялись, даже торжественно потоптавшись у другого в душе грязными сапогами. Традиция была такая. Не случилось ничего особенно из ряда вон выходящего.

***

В дверь снова стучали. На этот раз руками и тихо, словно не знали точно, хотят ли достучаться. Крис скатился с кровати и как был, в одних пижамных штанах и босиком, отправился открывать. И снова на пороге был взъерошенный Леон.

– Привет, – буркнул Редфилд. – Что опять случилось?  
– Следственный эксперимент, – сказал Леон медленно, глядя Крису куда-то в центр грудной клетки.  
– О Боже, – Редфилд провел ладонью по лицу. – Сейчас я оденусь.  
– Не стоит, – сказал Кеннеди, заглянул в глаза и одним движением скользнул через порог в личное пространство Криса.  
– Эм... – только и успел сказать Редфилд, прежде чем ему закинули руки на шею и притянули в поцелуй.

«Наконец-то», – успел подумать Крис, прежде чем мысли окончательного его покинули.

– Ты уверен? – умудрился он спросить где-то между пятым и шестым поцелуем, когда дверь удалось закрыть и подпереть напарником.  
– Нет, – сказал Кеннеди ему прямо в губы, руки его при этом вполне уверенно исследовали крисову спину и подбирались к резинке штанов. – С тобой никогда и ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным.

Крис отклонился назад и заглянул в лихорадочно блестящие глаза напротив:  
– Даже в такой момент ты скажешь гадость. Понятно, почему у тебя даже девушки нет.  
– А у тебя почему?  
– А у меня работы много.  
– Ага, конечно, – на этом Леон посчитал диалог законченным и снова потянулся за поцелуем.

Крис, конечно, мог сказать, что ждал кого-то особенного. И это даже было правдой... Скорее всего, из-за правды он говорить и не стал.

До кровати в потемках они умудрились добраться почти без повреждений, ушибленное крисово плечо не в счет. Он и в обычные дни там постоянно цеплялся за косяк. Леон по дороге лишился куртки и рубашки.

– Ты точно уверен?  
– Тебя заело? Я к тебе прижат от груди до пальцев ног, и у тебя еще остались вопросы? – Леон поелозил для наглядности.  
– О Боже, – простонал Крис, пытаясь призвать поехавшую крышу обратно. – И это я у нас пошлый.

Леон весело фыркнул и ткнулся носом куда-то Крису под челюстью. Это оказалось неожиданно приятно.

– От тебя пахнет спиртным, – неожиданно даже для себя заключил Редфилд.  
– Ну да, мы вместе пили, за первый месяц наших отношений, – отозвался Кеннеди Крису в шею, мысли упорно не желали собираться в пучок, зато руки Криса решили действовать сами по себе – с интересом осваивали новую территорию чужих плеч и спины.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Редфилд сумел уцепиться за остатки сознания, а также за леоновы предплечья и отодвинуть напарника в пределы видимости. Лучше не стало, так как видение Леона с растрепанной челкой, припухшими губами и сверкающими глазами было где-то за гранью крисова терпения.

– Что опять? – напарник нетерпеливо сдул своенравную прядь со лба. – Вот уж не думал, что ты будешь ломаться как пряник…  
– Мы оба нетрезвы, – медленно выговорил Крис.  
– Спасибо, кэп, – Леон опять поерзал, вызывая в организме Редфилда короткие замыкания, и пристроил поудобнее руки – подготовился к долгому разговору.  
– Если что-то все-таки случится, – выговорил Крис все так же медленно, глядя Леону в глаза. – То я хочу, чтобы мы оба были в здравом уме и твердой памяти… И не было на утро никаких «Ты меня споил и воспользовался».

Леон ткнулся носом ему в грудь и рассмеялся, посылая теплые мурашки по коже.  
– Договорились.  
Одним длинным плавным движением он соскользнул с кровати.  
– Ты… Как же… – Крис автоматически потянулся следом, не вполне уверенный в том, что хочет сказать или сделать.  
– Расслабься, – Леон сверкнул белозубой улыбкой. – Просто вещи нужно сложить.  
– Ты будешь ночевать здесь? – Редфилд принял сидячее положение и окинул напарника удивленным взглядом. – Леди Кеннеди будет думать…  
– Выпихивая меня за порог, ба сказала, что подопрет дверь стулом и вставит в уши беруши.

Леон повесил рубашку на спинку стула, аккуратно снял и сложил брюки. Глядя на этот разврат, Крис пожалел, что проявил себя джентльменом.  
– То есть ты…  
– Блин, ты когда-нибудь молчишь? – Леон поморщился, хватаясь за одеяло, на котором расселся хозяин квартиры. – Раз ты меня отшил, будем спать, пока еще кого-нибудь не нашли. Про твою кушетку мне уже все рассказали, так что двигайся давай.

Ошарашенный Редфилд подвинулся, глядя как напарник и несостоявшийся пока партнер слишком резкими движениями поправляет подушку. И снова получилось само собой – он притянул Леона к себе, сгреб в охапку, пресекая сопротивление, и накрыл обоих одеялом.  
– Спокойной ночи.

Кеннеди повозился слегка, принимая более удобное положение, вздохнул, ткнулся носом ему в шею и устроил руку на груди.  
– Приятных снов…

***

Крис проснулся от звука льющейся воды, покрутил головой, наткнулся взглядом на аккуратно сложенные на стуле чужие вещи, застонал и накрылся одеялом. Как же они умудрились за два дня так все перепутать? И как теперь в глаза ему смотреть?

Звук воды прекратился, босые ноги прошлепали по полу.

– Это ты так пытаешься жизнь суицидом закончить? – ехидно поинтересовался Кеннеди. Редфилд со вздохом вылез из укрытия. Зря он это сделал. Леон в одном только крисовом полотенце, повязанном на бедрах, весь в каплях воды и с мокрой челкой мог использоваться как оружие массового поражения. Крис вздохнул, а Кеннеди усмехнулся, явно зная, какое впечатление производит.

– Неплохая мысль, – вздохнул хозяин квартиры, вспомнив, наконец, что ему вопрос задавали. Леон фыркнул, прошел к своей одежде и с печалью уставился на безнадежно измятую рубашку. Крис отчетливо помнил, как оторвал пару пуговиц. Стало стыдно.

– Может, я тебе футболку дам? – предложил он виновато.  
– Чтобы по этому чехлу от дирижабля все точно знали, где я ночевал? – Леон приподнял бровь.  
– Не, она села после стирки, – Крис откинул одеяло и прошлепал к шкафу. – Даже глаженная.

Оставив Леона придирчиво оглядывать и обнюхивать предмет одежды, Крис ретировался в душ. Вся ситуация продолжала казаться продолжением бредового сна и требовала вливания холодной воды.

Кеннеди встретил его на выходе из ванной, у самой двери, притянул в поцелуй со вкусом мятной зубной пасты и слегка облапал через халат.

– Хочу, чтобы ты помнил, от чего отказался, – самодовольно сообщил этот удод с хохолком, отстранившись. – И что я вчера был практически трезв. Пошли кофе пить. В твоем холодильнике мышь повесилась…

Кофе. Крис все-таки успел купить кофе. А еще у них был джем.

Устроившись за шатающимся кухонным столом, они слушали еще негромкий, сонный шум с улицы и громкое тиканье часов, переглядывались и улыбались невпопад.

– Знаешь, как-то все у нас задом наперед, тебе не кажется? – задумчиво спросил Леон перед самым выходом. – Сначала знакомство с родней, потом завтрак…  
– Притом, что ничего толком и не было, – подхватил Крис. – Это ж мы. Эксклюзив.  
– О да, – Кеннеди миролюбиво фыркнул, поправил Крису ворот рубашки и быстро чмокнул в подбородок. – Есть свои прелести.

***

– А засос откуда? – спросил Кевин, внимательно вглядываясь в шею Криса.  
– Как это откуда? А парень у него на что? – бросил на ходу Кеннеди, змеей проскальзывая под ограждающей лентой.

Кевин рассмеялся, но как-то задумчиво, будто до конца так и не решил, шутка это или нет. Крис, подарив озадаченному приятелю широкую улыбку от уха до уха, последовал за напарником.


End file.
